


【ND】开箱验货

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 尼禄自己上手检查一下爸爸偷吃的证据
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【ND】开箱验货

理应来讲，作为他的父母，尼禄还没有到需要给他们扶老的时候，但在孤儿院长大的习性总能让他忍不住隔三差五地去给这对没有常识的兄弟驱寒温暖。

正巧最近收来的玉米大增量，姬莉叶得意的手艺给孩子们做了又香又甜的玉米浓汤。巧了，又多出了一大锅的分量，这下他又有理由嚣张地闯进事务所了。

尼禄还是习惯性地敲了敲门，等到无人回应时扭了门把想起来他们根本不锁门这事，这不是好习惯，毕竟现在的事务所已经逐渐有了家的模样，尽管不会有不要命的家伙上门抢劫，但总归——

好家伙，事务所的主人此时像一个醉鬼一样瘫在那个不常使用的桌球台上，茶几上摆着没喝完的苏格兰威士忌，冰块融了，两个杯子，但另一位主人的影子却没见着。

他甚至都不应一下他，像个沉浸在自己美梦里的懒猫似的，尼禄想生气，但又觉得自己应该要习以为常，总之先把自己手里的食材和炖汤都放进厨房。冰箱里有不少空位，说明他来得正是时候，带来的浓汤也许即刻加热比较好，说不定能召来偷吃的老家伙。

尼禄听到了客厅里传来的哼哼声，等他收拾完毕探出头时，桌上的台球发出了清脆的碰撞声，但丁的哼歌声带着隐隐的笑意。

听起来真像个傻子，尼禄暗暗想，想去把酒局的残局也收拾一下，他听到但丁在呼唤他，比起逗猫逗狗一般的欢叫声，更像是蜷缩在温暖的被窝时带着倦意的呼声，黏糊糊的，但丁本来的声音也有些含糊不清，只是现在听上去要更加……诱人一些。

尼禄不可否认地耳根一红，但也不免有些烦躁，于是他凑了过去，看见只穿着衬衣的但丁在头顶暖橘色的聚光灯下像个晒太阳的橘猫，缓慢地翻了个身，沾了汗的额发没能轻易地垂下来。  
但丁的视线先扫过闯入眼前的腹下，再是抬眼望向尼禄，站在光下的尼禄也显得有些毛绒绒的，“是来解救我于水深火热当中了吗，年轻的勇士？”尼禄张口就想吐槽他的梦话，余下还是思考了下是解救他还是解救他的胃。

他又靠近了些，终于发现除了有些汗淋淋以外，但丁在散发着带有热量的气味。

不是说他是什么狗鼻子，他的嗅觉确实较于常人有些灵敏，但依照他的理解，这更像是一种形式的具现化，比如……某种魔力，他闻到了，具有攻击性的，甚至掩盖过了但丁本身的气息在彰显他的存在感——但丁的身上充满了维吉尔的气息，活像个被刷了一层蜂蜜的肉肠。

尼禄发誓这无非就是他过度敏感，可他就是在意了，唇齿间摩擦着要不要问出口，这显得很小孩子气。但丁看出了尼禄的脸上丰富的表情，他不介意向自己的儿子分享情事，维吉尔把他收拾得能看了些，但丝毫没有替他清理的意思，他的下腹饱胀，双腿有些发软，但还是爬了起来。

“你们每次都是这样吗，做这种……让人，让我能察觉的事情。”

“嗯哼？察觉什么？”尼禄接过了但丁一直捏在手边的桌球，光滑的红球带着湿漉漉的黏腻感，他非得要他说出来，但丁看上去已有饱餐一顿，却贪得无厌，看他的样子就像看见了喜欢的餐后甜点。

所以他抓过尼禄的手，顺着有些翻起的衬衣塞进裤缝里，“有没有，你应该自己来检查啊。”

这话着实激怒了大男孩，条件反射地把但丁推倒回桌台上，一脸欲言又止，但丁闷哼一声，庆幸桌上的桌球都被先前震掉了不少，他脸蹭着丝滑的桌面，感觉到男孩足够宽大的手掌停留在他的屁股上。

皮裤让他觉得不舒服，特别是他还没穿，尼禄也清楚，所以一不设防，他猛然被打了下屁股。

“噫！”但丁下意识收紧了下体，觉得里面的东西快要漏出来了。

尼禄伏在他身上，把宽松的衣领向后扯了扯，果不其然后颈还留有些许没恢复的痕迹，红红的咬痕，但丁浑身上下都是证据，这又让他觉得不满，但丁根本没想藏，这就很顺了维吉尔的意。

他伸出舌头舔了舔吻痕，又用力地咬下了一个新的印记，但丁身上的酒气还没有散去，隔着皮肤就能闻到不少，像要准备发酵了一般，他发出哼哼叫声，甚至像被挠痒了一样笑了起来，“喜欢这味道吗？是上次的委托人额外送的好货，要买可要花不少钱。”

“我只闻到浑身酒臭的老家伙。”

“小伙子已经成年了，你该陪我来喝酒了。”他侧头吻过尼禄的嘴唇，分享似的将口中残留的苦涩味染到对方口中，尼禄不太喜欢喝酒，也许是还没到享受高浓度酒精的年纪，但如果代价是酒后乱性的话，不妨也试试。

头顶的吊灯也许真的温度很高，尼禄觉得自己也在发烫，把碍事的裤子又解开，胡乱塞在里面的阴茎明显已经半勃了，但丁不老实地摇着屁股，恨不得自己把裤子给蹭下来，在咬破对方嘴皮之前把自己翻了个面，自觉地撩开了松松垮垮的衣服，不管是父亲还是儿子，他们就是很吃这套，只是截然不同的是送上门的反应。

他看见但丁过大的胸部上乳头一头被咬得发红的痕迹，任谁都无法抵抗这里的诱惑，无论是用舌头去感受这份柔软还是将它们掌握在手，尼禄必须承认，这对奶子的手感确实很好，但他忍住了，转而去拉开了但丁的大腿。

勃起的阴茎下后面湿漉漉的，像是随时都有液体要涌出来，不单是这里，尼禄觉得但丁整个人永远是湿漉漉的，总能发现一些没由来的水光，粉得不可思议的唇瓣，即使被恶魔血浇得狼狈不堪时也是如此。他明白，但丁总是能诱惑任何人，这是一种被动的能力，像梦魔，也对，他们毕竟也有恶魔的天赋，只是但丁要更像样一点。

尼禄蹭出了一些体液，将收缩的小孔分开，不受禁锢的白色浊液开始一股脑涌了出来，多得惊人，用手往里面抠挖还能流出更多，满满的性爱痕迹，可以想象维吉尔按着但丁的腰往里面送了多少发，同样是个老家伙了，怎么还能这么精力旺盛。

他没有嫌弃，只是将过多的精液抹在手上，抹过平坦的小腹，隆起的胸部，留下了不少湿漉漉的痕迹，但丁还很自觉地含过了他的手指，把余下的精液舔个干净。

“他觉得很自豪，觉得这是勋章？”

“他只是觉得这是一种必要的签名表现，你懂得，从小到大他始终这么顽固。”但丁的语气充满了纵容，换来了尼禄一声不满的闷哼。

“至少还有那么点用处，不需要做多余的润滑了。”

“那就快点进来。”结实的双腿把尼禄的腰扣得更近了些，憋在裤子里的家伙实在有些受不住了，那根不亚于他父亲尺寸的巨物从裤子里弹出来还是蛮有冲击感的，但丁忍不住咽了咽口水，从后穴里溢出的粘液轻松地涂满了头部，一鼓作气将整根阴茎送了进去。

但丁的呼吸停顿了一下，和尼禄同时发出了满足的叹息，整个腔道被撑满的感觉让他舒服得想伸舌头，被维吉尔射进去的东西被挤了出来，抬头间能看见尼禄恍惚的神情，他知道尼禄也很舒服，于是环上了他的脖子舔了舔他的耳朵。

“小宝宝待在妈咪的怀里很舒服吗，但要让妈咪也舒服，你得动一动了。”

但丁仿佛看到尼禄的耳根刷得一下就红了，他被捏着屁股狠狠地抽送起来，圆钝的头部精准地冲击他的前列腺，顶得他拦不住自己的嘴开始在耳边叫唤，搅合在精液里一同流出的体液被整根没入的活塞弄得啪啪作响，伴随着呻吟的声音，但丁听上去依旧很享受。

手里像在捏着块热乎乎的大年糕，无论被怎么打击都手感十足，他可能还是有馅的那种，里面埋着甜腻腻的馅料，只要轻轻咬破就会露出来。尼禄有些热血冲脑，打桩般的冲刺让他有些蓄意射精了，先前才被饱食一顿的后穴像是又没吃饱一样企图榨取他的精力，他停顿了一下，晃晃头。

“早上你和维吉尔又在玩什么花样？”

“你想知道？”但丁喘了几口气，从身边摸索了个球拿在手上，把它塞在了领口间的缝隙，被鼓起的双乳轻轻支撑着，“如果掉下去了，算我输，就要再来一次。”

“这是什么霸王条款。”

但丁大笑了两声，“所以他才是大魔王，找个理由干了一次又一次，要不你也来试试？我说不定找到心得了。”

“你在小看我的蛮劲吗？”

“不敢不敢，我可不想再被打脸了。”他突然捞出了初次见面的窘况打乐，把尼禄给噎住了。

“嘿，年轻人要有点胜负欲，免费的开盖有奖不想要吗？”但丁起身揉揉尼禄的毛，“这对你有什么好处？”

他把红球拿起舔吻一口，迅速扫过的舌尖也露出了红艳的颜色，他在尼禄脸上看似无动于衷表情的同时埋在屁股里的性器又肿胀了些，然而尼禄没有上套。

他将钳在腰上的腿拉开挂在肩上，但丁被彻底躺平，“我才不玩那种无聊的游戏，只要我把你操射了就算我赢。”但丁摸索了一下桌面，却什么也没摸到，尼禄含过另一边的乳首，随着抽送的频率放肆地啃咬吮吸，势必要将这边也蹭得通红。桌面上剩余的散球被震得到处乱晃，但丁抓不住任何东西，只好抱住埋在胸前的脑袋，一边忍受着冲击的快感，又舍不得让尼禄松嘴。

桌球台的一边被飞溅的体液染得变色，还有不少顺着桌沿流到地上，桌台被激烈的操弄装得都移位了。事后清洗又是一项麻烦了，眼前尼禄只顾着操翻自己，折过的双腿几乎要压到自己身上了，咬住乳尖的牙齿轻轻用力一扯，给头皮发麻的快感又增添了一道刺激的电流，但丁越发难受了，像被注水的气球逐渐超出了能够承载的范围，还没有破裂却不断地膨胀，压迫着薄薄的神经。

但丁的眼神有些飘忽了，呼吸变得急促起来，呻吟不自觉地变了调，尼禄明白他快要到高潮的边缘了，随即放过口中的乳首，转而亲吻起了他的嘴，身下的速度放慢了些让他得以呼吸，被完全撑开的肉环还在努力吞咽着巨物，但丁正想放弃挣扎，贪得无厌的性器却开始慢慢向深处碾去，硬生生地挤开肠道的尽头顶到了结肠瓣。

灰绿色的瞳孔突然扩散开，他瞪着腿浑身一抖，开拓的疼痛和前所未有的快感一并袭来，但高潮却在边缘戛然而止，但丁慌乱地抓紧了尼禄的肩。

“尼禄，快放开。”一直没被照顾的阴茎在完全勃起的状态下被生生堵住了马眼，酸胀感开始蔓延起来。

“还不行，我还没有射。”

“你明明说好让我射就……”

“我有说过吗，你听错了吧。”他看着尼禄认真歪了脑袋装傻，确信他学坏了。

强烈的撞击让但丁叫出了声，他的腿直抽筋，背紧绷到了极致，等到喘息变成了抽噎声，尼禄终于忍不住发出急促的呻吟，他记得松开被束缚的阴茎，帮着但丁撸动了几下让回过神的他埋在他肩头颤抖，一股股喷出的精液随着高潮的射出同进同出，堆积大量的液体仿佛想要冲刷掉之前主人留下的痕迹似的不停地射满肠道，吃不下的部分从缝隙间留了出来。

尼禄看着被溅了一身的精液，搭在身上的但丁像变成了块大软糖一样趴着，失去了行动的力气，但显然他舒服了，尼禄就像顺毛一样一下下抚摸着但丁的后背，喘息慢慢变为平静，但丁仿佛带着些许困意，可身体忍不住嗅着尼禄身上安心的味道，慢慢爬起来亲吻了他的脸蛋。

他有点不好意思地想避开，高潮过后脑子也清醒了不少，现在他只想接任维吉尔没有做完的事把这个没意识到懒虫丢进浴室清理干净，明明他也没有喝酒，身上却也沾染了不少酒臭味，这下他也受不了了。

“但丁，该起来了，我得把你好好清理一下，你现在像泡在了酒缸子里一样。”他不留念地拔了出来，堆积在身体里的精液量能让他发出溅水声，“你不应该拔出来，至少不会让里面的东西就这么流一地，哎呀……这样不就更难清洗了。”但丁的语气似乎有些幸灾乐祸，让尼禄恨不得把他上下的嘴都堵起来。

“在这之前，我带来的玉米浓汤热好了，赶紧把自己搞干净去吃饭。”

哗啦啦的水声在浴室里发出回响，听上去十分醒脑，尼禄试好了水温才将但丁扒了个干净丢进浴缸里，温暖的水从头冲刷到脚，但丁看起来很温顺。

“你不打算一起洗吗，孩子。”但丁这句话带着七分的疑问和三分的邀请。

“我要赶在维吉尔回来之前把事都做完，然后马上跑路，我可没有自信能在这个环境下三人和和睦睦地吃着晚饭，总之食材都给你们准备好了，半加热食品也有，所以今天不要叫外卖。”

但丁又在低低的笑，“你应该拿出当时揍他的那份硬气，他又不会吃了你，再说不是还有我吗？”

“就是因为有你我才更不安心……把腿抬起来。”他指挥但丁，开始把温水冲进被操得红肿的穴口，里面甚至要翻出一点嫩红色的穴肉了，尼禄想着，每每都是这样，在下一次这些粗暴的痕迹又会消失得无影无踪，半魔的力量实在是厉害。

他把手指伸进去把那些堆积在内的精液都带出来，手指接触到敏感的内壁又让但丁忍不住发出低吟，白色的液体混着水一同不停地流出，这让但丁觉得自己的肚子开始变得轻松了些。

“这么多，好像怎么都清不完似的，你们父子俩这点就很异于常人，到底一次能射进去多少啊，混在里面都分不清是谁的，要是我有子宫，都不知道能怀上谁的先，这得抽奖了……呵呵呵。”

尼禄有些憋不住了，他的叔叔直白地说这些话甚至不把这样淫乱的乱伦行为当回事，开起了自己的淫笑话，这让他接不下话。他能说什么，如果中了就给他做红豆饭？

“别以为我不知道你在想什么，下面的小尼禄还是挺诚实的。”但丁坏笑着把湿漉漉的脚伸到他的档下揉了两番，尼禄吓得赶紧收回手，“别闹了，但丁。”

“你根本没吃够吧，现在还是长身体的时候，憋着对自己多不好，叔叔不会像爸爸那样严格的，只要你想要的，我都可以给你。”他又凑上前诱惑他了，再说一次，他的叔叔真的很像梦魔。

引诱的人自觉地撑开了刚清理干净的后穴，纵欲过度的地方轻易地就打开了，“就算清干净了，很快又会吃进新的，还差这会儿吗？”他又摆出了邀请的姿势，带着湿淋淋的身体就想让尼禄往自己怀里撞。

“不要……老用这种方式诱惑我，”尼禄说得毫无威慑力，眼下只觉得自己的阴茎又痛了起来，开始渴望它的归属地，平衡台的天使与恶魔还在脑子里积极的抗争，他已经把手伸到裤子边了。

一股寒意从背后突然涌现，带着一股熟悉的魔力波动，浴室的墙面立马被切出了个大圆，带着泥泞的靴子踏在了瓷砖地上。

“水费交完啦，维吉尔。”但丁面朝脸色发黑的维吉尔，手里还抱着他儿子的脑袋。

维吉尔收刀，断绝次元斩，动作干净利落，“下次别锁门，我没带钥匙。”


End file.
